My earlier filed U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 403,229, filed July 29, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,634, describes a series of allyloxytetrahydrobenzazepines which are of utility as immobilized ligands in affinity chromatographic columns for concentrating and purifying .alpha..sub.2 -adrenergic receptor containing biological matter. A corresponding scientific publication, J. W. Regan et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79 7223 (1982), describes this earlier work in greater detail.
The cited patent application also discloses the intermediate amino compounds related to the azides of the present invention.
To the best of my knowledge, the compounds described herein are the first azido-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines to be prepared.